


Don't give me a bad image, Bill

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, there's a bit of detail ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite





	Don't give me a bad image, Bill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts Series Imagines Collection [NSFW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089379) by [eratothemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse). 



It was Bill’s sixth year, entering seventh year in September. You were in your fourth, entering your fifth. 

Now it was the summer, and you had been invited to spend the summer at the Burrow. Upon hearing the news that your parents were busy, Molly had immediately sent a letter asking if you could spend the summer with them, and to no one’s surprise, they accepted. 

What she was unaware was, you and the eldest Weasley were in a relationship. The only ones aware of this fact was Rowan, Penny, Tonks, Charlie and Barnaby. 

You entered the house, immediately being greeted/hugged by Mrs. Weasley, soon followed by Ginny’s familiar waving and her thankful expression that there was another female around. Ginny insisted that you sleep in her room with her, finally being happy to have her own little roommate (who was twice her age). You happily agreed as the younger girl showed you up to her room as Bill and Charlie gave you pitiful looks, accompanied by small fits of laughter.

 

You were all seated at suppertime, you between Bill and Charlie, with the other siblings on the other side of the table, all chatting. Ginny asked you a million questions about Hogwarts, Ron asked you if you were evil because he learned you were a Slytherin, the twins continuously asked about any detentions and pranks you did, but it didn’t beat what Bill was doing.

He stealthily slid his hands under the table and started touching your knee and thigh, earning a kick from you, and a small nudge from your elbow. He pulled an innocent face as he did it here and there all throughout the dinner. Charlie had caught on and he had taken up a small pinkish tint to his cheeks, that his mother found a bit odd. 

“Oh Mrs. Weasley, Charlie has had a fever these last few hours. He’s fine.” You told her, an innocent smile throwing off any suspicious parent. 

“Char’s been in the rain too much this week.” Bill added. “Told him. He didn’t listen.” Bill snickered at his brother who rolled his eyes. 

“Care of magical creatures is almost always outside! I can’t help it! I’m an outdoors man!” You and Bill snickered, earning a glare from Charlie.

“Yes an outdoors man alright.” You made sure to put emphasis on the word man as he glared again at you. 

All throughout the teasing, Bill continuously teased your leg with his fingers. He attempted to brush them slightly forward before you grabbed his fingers and pinched his arm, earning a small chuckle. 

 

 

After dinner, you helped Mrs. Weasley clean up the table and you went upstairs to Bill and Charlie’s room to hang out with the two. Upon opening the door, you noticed it was only the elder one, lying on his back, relaxing on his bed. 

“What was that at suppertime, eh?” You smirked and raised an eyebrow at Bill.

“I have no clue of what you are referring to.” He looked your way and laughed.

God, that laugh was attractive and contagious. You closed the door behind you and approached him. 

“What if your mother knew?” he sat up against his headboard and sat you on his lap, facing him. “You’re going to make me seem like a scarlet woman…” You scolded him playfully as he stole a kiss from your lips. “Should have known you’d be like this.”

He smiled brightly and brought his hand behind your neck and kissed you. “She could never see you like that.” He told you between kisses. “They’ll never know.” He smirked before placing his hands, they were now cold, inside your shirt to your back. 

“With you like this, it’s only a matter of time.” You giggled before pulling his hair out of a ponytail and running your fingers into the silkyness. He closed his eyes and hummed at the feeling of you gently pulling his hair.

“You have no idea how good that feelings.” You lightly smacked his cheek and he laughed. “Fine.” He went back to kissing you, this time, more passionately than the few butterfly kisses you had gotten before. You felt his tongue glide over your lips and you opened just for him, causing you to moan just quietly enough for him to barely hear as his tongue playfully fought with yours. 

Just as one of his hands trailed lower, the door opened and you both froze when you heard a high pitched squeal and little footsteps running.

“Was that-”

“Ginny? Yes.” Bill nodded as you both turned red a bit.

“Mummy! Mummy! They’re snogging!” You both heard Ginny’s voice shout as she went down the stairs.

“We should probably go say something before mum comes up…” He mumbled, as you stood up and fixed your shirt and passed him his hair band. 

“We’ll say you were getting something out of my hair.” You told him. 

He nodded as he pulled his hair into a ponytail and you both ran down the stairs to go explain to his mother how you both were most definitely NOT passionately snogging in his bedroom.

 

And this was Day 1 of the next two months and a half at the Burrow.


End file.
